Valentine's Bath of White-Rose
by Administrator Of The Archive
Summary: It's Valentine's day and Weiss Schnee is trying desperately to get a last minute gift for her partner, Ruby Rose. however, when Weiss gets back to the dorm she finds out that Ruby has a Valentine gift of her own for Weiss.


**A/N: I'm presuming for this fiction that the side room in RWBY's room is a bathroom, I've heard from some that it's a closet and others said it was a bathroom.**

 **A/N2: Obviously all characters are an adult of consenting age (18) in this story (though there is no actual sex in** **this story, I will spoil that now.)**

The year was into the second month of the year, the second week in. The day was Valentine's day, a holiday based in Vale that celebrated love by giving gifts like chocolates. Over time the holiday tradition spread to parts of kingdoms of Vacuo and Mistral as a celebration of love and friendship. However, the icy northern kingdom of Atlas and it's icy-hearted citizens did not accept the tradition or more accurately, Knew not that it existed at all. To Weiss Schnee, an icy-hearted resident from Atlas, the holiday was new and frankly seemed stupid to her. Originally when she learned about it, she had protested the idea, going into a spiel about the unnecessariness of the holiday and it's tradition, but as the day dawned closer, she started to warm up to the idea and even went out for a bit to get a small chocolate treat for the team leader, Ruby Rose. Weiss had been growing fond of her combat skirt companion; her dorky actions, her cute young face, the heroic cool theatrics that rarely worked, but when they did Weiss quite admired her for them. However, Weiss tried not to let Ruby know of her fondness for her, cutting her smiles to only when Ruby wasn't looking, trying hard to hide her blushing when Ruby did something cute, and whenever she complimented her, she would call Ruby a dolt. However, Ruby quickly took being called a dolt as a term of endearment, despite Weiss trying to convince her otherwise. Thus, it was for her cute, dolt of a team leader that Weiss was scampering all over town looking for a gift on Valentine day, which turned out to be extremely difficult. Unbeknownst to Weiss, you are not supposed to buy gifts last minute on Valentine day, due to the fact most shops are closed, sold-out, or simply do not have a gift you can use. Though, after an intense day of shopping, Weiss got a gift she was happy with, a dark chocolate Rose for Ruby. However, by the end of her shopping journey, Weiss was absolutely exhausted and sore as she made her way back to beacon with her small plastic bag. Walking slowly down the corridor to their dorm, Weiss thought about what she was going to say to Ruby when she gave her the gift. She was too tired to even think of anything as she stumbled to the door and slowly turned the knob walking into the dorm. Immediately Weiss realized the difference of the atmosphere of the dorm room. The lights were soft and dim on the account of them only coming from candles that left a somber feeling with their soft fragrance in the air. Weiss was skeptical of this scene but also soothed as her eyes looked around the room before stopped on a figure. Dressed in a red bathrobe with white hearts that dotted over the expanse of the robe was the team leader, Ruby Rose.

"Welcome back Weiss," Ruby said blushing at her, eyeing the bag in her hand.

"Uh, hello Ruby...What's going on?" Weiss asked, taking another look around the room.

"Well, It's Valentine day. I-i know you don't celebrate it but I thought you'd appreciate it anyways" Ruby said growing flustered

"You wanted to do something for me?" Weiss asked surprised. She couldn't wrap her head around it and before she could try she had another question

"What about Yang and Blake are they okay with you lighting all these candles?"

"Yang took Blake out for dinner, she said they probably won't be back to the dorm tonight," Ruby said getting up from the bed. A lot of things were processing in her head from the implications of that statement, but she rounded back to the face question she had.

"So you lit candles for Valentine day for me?" Weiss said a bit more sassy than she intended.

"W-well not just candles!" Ruby flustered out the words blushing "I thought since you complained about not being able to enjoy a real bath I'd give you that for Valentine day" Weiss thought a moment about what Ruby said, unclear what she meant until she remembered a complaint she had made one day about two months back. After a strenuous day of training, school work, and far too much walking, the girls all headed back to the dorm to shower. However, due to the size of their shower tub constraining them to one person to bath or shower and the short amount of time they had for all four of them to wash before bed. Worse atop it was the fact that Weiss lost the straw draw and ended up being the last girl to get to shower, having no time to take an adequate shower let alone a long bath she was used to. Weiss had tried to deal with the inconvenience, but after an especially hard day, Weiss cracked and exploded over how stupid the bathing situation was and how she didn't get to have an actual bath like how she was used to. After that debacle, she felt childish and apologized for her words, but that was a solid 3 weeks ago, now she was having her words turn into action on Valentine day.

"So, wait, you're giving me a bath for Valentine day?" Weiss asked as her head turned from Ruby to the bathroom door which was cracked open.

"Yes, I thought it would be like a spa day for you," Ruby said smiling as got up and walked towards Weiss. "If you wanna take off your stuff I already have the bath running hot and I got this really good smelling stuff." Weiss shook off her shock and was going to say something mean, but she just couldn't. Ruby was so happy and proud to try and appease Weiss, she couldn't shoot her down now.

"Okay, I'll see if your attempt at your own little spa treatment will be adequate," Weiss said as she took off her coat and stepped out of her boots. Ruby took her coat and folded it for Weiss and set her boots aside. Weiss then walked towards the bathroom but Ruby stepped over blocking her looking confused.

"Uh, Weiss you have to get undressed before you take a bath," Ruby muttered at Weiss a slight blush on her pale face.

"I thought I'd take off the rest after I got into the bathroom" Weiss contested as her cheek got a little rosy at the thought of just stripping down in front of Ruby. They were both girls, but Weiss still have her pride and shame to not get nude in front of anyone since she had reached puberty. Weiss was going to just argue to get Ruby to let her remove her clothes in the bathroom, but she was too tired and worn down to argue at this point, she just wanted the bath and would let her pride slip if that meant getting to it quicker. Weiss sighed "fine" as she started to loosen and undo her combat skirt, sliding it off her and handing it to Ruby who then folded it and set it with the rest of her clothes. Ruby kept her eyes on Weiss's face, smiling with her still rosy pale cheeks back at Weiss's own rosy cheeks. Weiss had on a set of white (obviously) bra and panties as the only covers for her petite body, the thin white bra having a small dotted design to them and the plain white panties covering her lady parts securely. Weiss couldn't drop the hotness of her cheeks of embarrassment being in just her underwear in front of Ruby. She reached behind her back to undo her bra as her mind raced and she thought to herself "It's fine, we're both girls, it's okay since we're both girls and besides...if it's Ruby it's fine." Her face felt hotter at that thought, what was she thinking that it was okay if it was Ruby? Her mind flurried and she decided to just do it like a band-aid, peel off quickly to avoid pain. In one quick swoop, Weiss unhooked her bra and took if off her chest then pulled off her panties and handed them both to Ruby to fold. Standing completely nude except for the blush on her cheeks, Weiss's petite pale body was on full display for Ruby's eyes as she sneakily peered at Weiss. From her small pale bust with little pink nipples that stood erect on her chest to the lips of her ladyhood, which was impressively maintained hairless.

"You're beautiful" Muttered Ruby quickly and unknowingly to her own mind.

"S-shut, you dolt." Weiss managed with her deeply blushed cheeks, her hands going to cover her chest and groin from Ruby's wandering eyes. Ruby's smiled her own red cheeks then said happily "Now let's go to your bath" offering her hand to lead her. Weiss grumbled and took the hand off her breasts to take Ruby's as she followed her into the bathroom. As they entered the bathroom, Weiss noticed the decoration of the room. For one there were two candles on their sink that made the room smell of fresh flowers. Then she turned her head and noticed the stool in front of the tub. Her eyes looked leery at the stool but were then taken in by the bath which was filled with clear with white rose petals on top of the water.

"What do you think?" Ruby asked, hoping she had impressed by what Ruby had done with the bathroom.

"It's quite nice," Weiss said nobly as she also noticed a white robe that folded and placed atop of the lid of the toilet, "May I enjoy my bath now?" Weiss asked turning back to look at Ruby.

"Well…" Ruby said blushing and looking around aimlessly. Weiss raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"I thought you'd like a shoulder massage while you were taking a bath," Ruby said shyly at Weiss. That didn't sound too bad to Weiss right now and it seemed like the embarrassment she felt of being naked in front of Ruby died down, it just felt natural and okay.

"Alright, that does sound very nice. However, "Weiss pointed at Ruby as she spoke, "You are only allowed to touch my shoulders!"

Ruby blushed deeply again and nodded shyly "I wouldn't touch anywhere else." Weiss walked over slipped her foot into the water, it was perfectly hot, enough to melt her stress and worries but not boil her skin. She stepped into the small tub, lowering her cute petite butt into the hot water and stretching out her legs and laying down to soak in the water.

"Mmm~," Weiss said unintentionally as she felt herself soothed by the hot water, laying her head back on a hand towel Ruby put down for her. The water covered most of her body, except her pink nipples, that barely stuck out of the water, and her neck and head. Ruby scooted the stool over and sat down slowly setting her hands down on Weiss's Shoulders preparing to massage them. However, at Ruby's touch, Weiss shivered and Ruby took her hands back.

"Sorry," Weiss said with a bit of shame in her voice "I was so relaxed I forgot the whole situation...Please give me a massage." So Ruby moved her hands back to Weiss's shoulders and began to massage them. Weiss's mind slipped as her enjoyment increased from the situation. Then her mind thought, her Valentine gift for Ruby minuscule to what Weiss received from her, she had to desperately think of something that could go with her chocolate rose to make it even with Ruby. Weiss let out another moan at getting her shoulders massaged, Ruby's fingers actually quite talented as they softly and tenderly rubbed her. Thinking, Weiss knee of something she could give to Ruby that she liked, but the thought brought another deep blush to her face. Her mind was betraying her tonight and she seemed to let her walls fall down, at this rate she was deciding to just do whatever pleased her.

"Weiss? Did you fall asleep?" Ruby's voice penetrated Weiss's dream-like state of thought "My hands are kinda getting tired."

"Oh, you can stop now," Weiss said somber-like state as her eyes opened "thank you, Ruby, this has been wonderful."

"Happy you liked it," Ruby said blushing a smile as she got up from the stool and went over to the white robe and picked it up. Weiss slowly got up out of the bath, her body being taken from it's hiding place under the water as Weiss stepped out onto the towel on the ground.

"The robe matches yours" Weiss utter looking at Ruby who was blushing again now that Weiss was on display again "you planned for us to match?"

"Uh, Well yeah...I thought it would be okay since there were two designs and they were red and white and I thought 'hey, we're red and white' so I-" Ruby blurted out a ramble of words before Weiss silenced her by breaking in.

"The story doesn't matter, I love it" Weiss purred as she took it and slid her arms into the holes putting it "Though it doesn't seem right that I'm naked under my robe while I'm sure you're wearing something under yours." Ruby blushed a deep red and looked away Weiss shyly as her lips muttered out quietly

"A-actually, I'm not…"

"Oh?" was all Weiss could muster before her mouth did something bad "Prove it." Weiss couldn't believe what she said but more so couldn't believe that through blushing cheeks Ruby started to untie her robe and pulled it open.

"S-see.." Ruby said as she showed her bare body underneath the robe to Weiss. Ruby had an impressive figure, her breasts filled in coming out nicely rounded with small nipples surrounded by her light areola coming to the size of a grapefruit. Her skin was light and creamy, looking soft and youthful. Despite her desire for sweets, her stomach was flat and looked toned from her working out. Contrasting from Weiss's well kept hairless ladyhood, Ruby's had little hairs showing for her small bush. Ruby's legs were a sight as well, they looked long sleek and young completing her form. Weiss's eyes ran up and down Ruby's body uncontrollably, taking in every part of her beautiful body.

"W-what do you think?" Ruby asked seeing Weiss eyeing her up and down. Weiss suddenly moved her eyes to Ruby's "what does she mean by that?" Weiss thought to herself a moment, but she already knew before the thought finished. Usually, Weiss wouldn't answer such an absurd question, but now she felt she needed to, and she knew it would be far stranger to not answer.

"You're quite good looking" Weiss muttered out to Ruby, who's blushing cheeks turned back into a big smile. "But" Weiss snapped onto the thought "you should keep your pubic hair maintained. Ruby's smile faded a moment then came back

"Okay, I'll take your advice." Ruby purred out happy to receive advice from her. Weiss decided to do another crazy thing of the night, as she decided what to give Ruby for her Valentine's day gift. Weiss stepped forward towards Ruby and wrapped her arms around her, hugging the younger girl pressing her small bust into Ruby's softly.

"W-Weiss?" Ruby questioned awkwardly as she shivered all over.

"Thank you so much for this Valentine gift, Ruby," Weiss said praisingly into her ear, giving her the gift that Weiss thought she wanted the most, praise from her.

"Y-you're welcome, Weiss. But, y-you know your..." Ruby stammered shyly "your boobs are pushing into me." Weiss's cheeks were already stuck in a deep red when she started to move away, but then Ruby wrapped her arms around Weiss tightly

"N-no, I like it...you're warm and soft." Ruby purred into Weiss's ear as the two girls stood there hugging each other's bare body through their open robes.

"I want to give you a valentine gift that is fitting of what you've given me" Weiss whispered quietly "I want it to be something special."

"Any gift is special from you," Ruby responded smiling at Weiss happily. Weiss wasn't sure about what she was thinking, maybe it would ruin the night, but from everything that had been happening tonight, she was almost assured that at worst it would only lead to denial, not anything bad in the long run. Moving her hand to the back of Ruby's head, Weiss stared into her eyes before leaning forward towards the soft face across from her. Ruby was flustered but when she saw Weiss's move followed it and leaned her face towards her as well. The two girls closed their eyes and all that was left was the feel of their soft lips meeting. It wasn't a perfect kiss, it was dried and slow, but it was the start of something beautiful as the girl's soft breaths pressed out against each other. That night, Weiss and Ruby would give each other more gifts, ending with them falling asleep together in Weiss's bed, curled in cuddling as they warmly rested from their Valentine's night

 _EndNote: This was my first work done for a fandom, so I was extremely nervous about writing it. Not just that but it was my first thing I've ever written on a time limit (I started Feb 1st) I finished it about 5 minutes before posting so I didn't do too great of a job looking over it and a lot of my ideas I had for this story didn't get to play out, so if it seems short or lacking a lot of ideas, it's because they didn't get implemented. If you have any constructive criticism or suggestions on what I should write, I would love those. Also, if there is a desire I could write about Yang and Blake were up to during this whole thing. Thank you for reading and happy Valentine's day._

 _ **Administrator Of The Archive**_


End file.
